Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus that performs network setting via a mobile terminal, a control method thereof, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
There is known an image processing apparatus, such as a printing apparatus and a multi-function peripheral (MFP), that has a wireless LAN (Local Area Network) access point function and executes a print job received from a wireless terminal by wireless LAN communication (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-123239). A wireless terminal can establish a wireless direct connection to the image processing apparatus when in a case where an access point function is used.
There is also proposed a method of performing, on an image processing apparatus from a mobile terminal such as a notebook PC via a wired interface, setting to cause the image processing apparatus to connect to an external wireless access point (that is, to connect to a network) (see Japanese Patent No. 5054129). In a case in which the image processing apparatus has an access point function, the mobile terminal can establish a wireless direct connection to the image processing apparatus and perform setting to cause the image processing apparatus to connect to an external wireless access point. In this case, the mobile terminal instructs the image processing apparatus about the wireless access point to which it is to be connected, and the image processing apparatus connects to the instructed wireless access point. A service that implements such settings may be referred to as an Onboarding service.
However, in a case where an image processing apparatus that operates as a wireless access point is to permit connections from a plurality of terminals, a conflict may occur between the setting instructions concerning the network to be connected (the wireless access point) which are transmitted from the plurality of terminals to the image processing apparatus. For example, if setting to cause the image processing apparatus to connect to a first network is performed from a mobile terminal of a given user, there is a possibility that setting to cause the image apparatus to connect to a second network may be performed from another mobile terminal at the same timing.